Set The Night To Music
by jovanerporvida
Summary: What happens when the hunter gets captured by the game? SS Team Roughley fic. Amber Riley & Derek Hough/ DWTS.
1. Chapter 1

SET THE NIGHT TO MUSIC

_**I'm your wall. I'm your support. I'm your bar. I'm whatever you need me to be. – DEREK HOUGH **_

His lean form blessed the doorway. His perch granted the most picturesque sight. How could she make transforming back into street clothes so charming? Grace, style and beauty combined. She hummed as she slowly packed her bag, dressed in the purple themed regalia he'd come accustomed to.

"Oh. Hey." Amber smiled as she looked up. "Quite a night huh?"

Derek smiled as he pushed off from the doorway.

"Yeah, it was. And you handled it like a champ."

Thanks, coach." she teased.

Derek's half smile crossed his features, lost in thought. It seemed regular as of late. She commandeered his thoughts like a whirlwind. He wondered what she planned for the day. His anticipation of her walking through the doors provided a lightened excitement to the place. However, the demands of her hectic schedule created a slight panic at times. Real life, like fate, cast obstacles in their way. For example a photo shoot which lagged a tad behind or a morning scene which should have taken three hours to execute transformed into twelve. An impromptu appearance. Those days he hated with unbridled passion because it meant a possibility of not seeing Amber. His stomach knotted at the sound of a text, afraid she might have to cancel practice. However, he knew she was all about professionalism and no matter what barriers popped up; she entered the studio whether it be late or on time eager to learn. Nothing deterred her.

Tenacity drew him in; her love of life bewitched him to stay. Amber worked and played just as hard. She balanced the two with such ease, it intrigued him. So gifted, talented and a loving heart to match. She embodied everything he looked for in a woman. Too bad he didn't know until it was too late. Well, that was the lie he committed to himself.

There were hints, of course. At times, he caught himself staring. He saw the joy on her face as she entertained him with video of her niece doing something adorable. Her focused look of concentration as she worked on a new step. Her alluring smile when she perfected it. Her infectious laugh as it brightened and purified the room. He fought against it. _It's too soon, he rationalized. It'll pass. _Till Val threw the gauntlet during their last interview.

"Ground control to Hough." Amber snapped her fingers and grinned. "Wherever you went, I hope it was good."

Derek licked his lips. "Glorious."

He tilted his head to the side and freed the wind in his lungs. "Amber, about what happened last two weeks-"

He watched her rise and glanced at the slight billowing of her skirt.

"I thought we got over that." She turned to face him. "I did."

Damn, he wanted those lips on his.

"I feel there's still might be some misunderstanding between us." Derek inched closer. "I want to make sure."

His palms grazed her shoulders and one removed her purse with ease. Brown eyes linked to hazel ones.

"Derek, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

Derek intertwined his finger through hers.

"I'm fine."

Amber caught the brief panic.

"Okay. You're scaring me… are you sure?"

Derek gestured reassurance. "I'm good. But the question is… are we?"

"Why are still talking about this?"

"You're right. Back to business. Oh and Amber?"

Her calm shattered with the hunger of his kiss. Spurred on by her acceptance, he pressed on as feelings surged through his veins. As the kiss wound down, Derek rested his hand on the side of her face.

"You have strict policies concerning your…_career_ and I will respect that. Once this is over, though, all bets are off. I'll be closer than your favorite shirt."

Derek licked his lips. The cherry flavor of her gloss lingered on his. He leaned in again and recaptured the moment once more.

"The lift was for them, by the way. To silence your critics." he said as he ended the kiss.

He lowered to her ear. "But the next one is all mine…on our wedding day, Mrs. Hough."

Derek picked up her bag and the impish smile returned.

"See ya bright and early tomorrow. Rumba next."

He turned and left.

A/N: Because I forgot to mention earlier, I do not own Dancing With The Stars. It is copyrighted through ABC/ Disney Television and its rightful owners. I hope you enjoyed. Thnks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Hello everyone. Here's the second story of the SS TEAM Roughley. One thing you must know- I ship these two HARD! If they ever decide to make it official, I would be so proud- I love them so much! I know this might be on the fluffy side, but I do ask for this indulgence.**_

_**AND thanks to ZEEJACK for the beta assist. It is highly appreciated. **_

_**Oh yes, I do not own DTWS. It is owned by ABC and it's rightful owners.**_

**_Dear Readers, I know present to you DEREK HOUGH & AMBER RILEY in "TO DREAM A LITTLE DREAM."_**

To Dream a Little Dream

"And… one, two, three. One. Two. Three." Derek counted as they glided across the floor. "That's it. Very nice. Again."

He felt a squeeze on his right hand. Their signal for a break when cameras were around. They'd reached the semi-finals which meant more publicity, more appearances and longer Behind The Scenes' intros. Amber devised stealth forms of communication to combat the whirlwind around them. A language all their own and he loved it.

"Alright guys,do you have enough footage? Cause we can't give everything away." Derek joked.

The head cameraman, Sal nodded and threw the "let's wrap" motion.

"God. I thought they'd never leave." Amber whispered as she waved to the last straggler.

Derek swung her round, gazing into her hypnotic eyes.

"I know."

Amber anticipated him and placed a finger on his lips.

"Um…what do you think you're doing?"

"Honing my instincts, Miss Riley….and you are interrupting my lesson."

She giggled at Derek's goofiness. He did it with such ease. One of the traits she loved about him. Of course, her special "nickname" didn't hurt either. Since Derek laid his heart bare, she discovered the fortress she hid behind began to reveal some fractures which Amber had no desire to fix.

"Let's sit." His voice interrupted her wandering.

They sat down on their favorite bench and he wrapped his arm around her. She instinctively rested her head on his shoulder. Derek's peck on her forehead produced a brief smile and she snuggled in closer.

She_ feels like home._ He was never so sure in his life. At times it scared him, but one look, one touch and he knew she was worth it. _Hell, they were worth it_. The path she walked everyday unveiled the triumphs and the lows. With every victory celebrated, it seemed someone craved to defame it. It amazed him how she confronted her haters with such aplomb. This was what her critics feared the most-a woman who succeeded by her own terms and shattered the mold Hollywood types tried to box her in. What could be more dangerous? Well, they weren't going to scare him away. He only dug his feet into the trenches even more.

"You know this is how I see us." he confessed through another kiss on her forehead. "I see us sitting on a huge front porch with lots of grandkids running around and total chaos. I see our three adult kids-"

"Four." Amber corrected.

"What?" he shifted a bit at her reaction.

"Four. It has to even out."

Derek fell back into position. He loved the sound of her heartbeat against his.

"Four it is then, Mrs. Hough." he smiled. "As I was saying. I can see our_ four _children, two boys, two girls…"

"Three girls and a boy."

He looked down at her again. "Really, you're going to let Marcus fend for himself like that?"

She snorted. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. Marcus, huh? No Derek?"

"One Derek is enough don't you think?"

"You may have a point."

He tickled her and was rewarded with the most beautiful sound in the world. Her laugh. They basked in contentedness. A few minutes later, Derek put his hand over hers.

"Anyway-that's how I see it. A house surrounded in love. A bond no one can put asunder. I want all of it… and I want it with you. What do you say?"

Silence.

"Amber?"

Nothing.

"Ber-Ber?"

A light snore greeted his ears. He shook his head. Derek moved in closer to rest his head against her.

"I think you have the right idea, Ber-Ber." he whispered. "and I'll take it as a yes."

**Thank you for reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_** Hi everybody! Inspiration has struck again and I refuse to question. Here's another installment and I hope you like. This time it's a prompt that was sent to me on Tumblr. And to the person who sent it- thank you. (Not sure if requester wants their name released so I will not post name out of respect.)**_

_**Zeejack- my beta extraordinaire- you genius is beyond words... Thanks you!**_

_**Dear Readers- I present to you: Rumor Has It.**_

_**Btw- a thousand pardons to Adele :D**_

* * *

******_I would like to submit a prompt request for SS Team Roughley! How about Amber figuring out that Derek is into her from talking to Val - who lets it slip that he wants to be more than her future dancing partner? Thanks so much =D _**

**Rumor Has It**

_A few days before the Cha Cha debut:_

"There's the superstar!" Val chimed. "How's it going?"

"Fine." Amber swept him into a hug. "How are you?"

"Good." he replied. "Where's Derek?"

"He's around somewhere. He got a phone call. Yours? "

"Taking a break catching up with the kid. Left me some time to go look for trouble." he smiled. "So, do you feel you're ready?"

She nodded. "I think so. At least ready to kick your butt, Chmerkovskiy."

Val mouthed a small "o" and laughed. "Is that right, Riley?"

He now saw why Hough was trussed like a Christmas turkey. Val's mind flashed back to previous meet and greets conducted over the last months. It was chance for everyone to feel each other out. For the most part, these icebreakers went smoothly. The recent one- he didn't notice before, it seemed Hough acted a bit nervous. He acted like a teen-aged schoolboy in awe of his crush. Her humor, her smarts, her confidence- the complete package indeed. No wonder he wanted to keep this gem all to himself.

"Absolutely." she returned. "We are locked and loaded."

Val's sense tingled. Interesting.

"We'll see."

He broke the silence.

"You know, it's a tradition we always have a little get-together on premiere night. You'll be there, right?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully for a few minutes. Then it's back to the grind. _Perfection isn't given, it is earned. _So he tells me."

"Sometimes, it can be smothered too." he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

Val's eyes widened. Oh shit…

"What? Nothing. See you at the party."

Amber's voice rose a little. "Hold it… what did you mean about smothering?"

"Who said anything about smothering?" Val stammered.

Amber clutched Val's arm. "C'mon, Chmerkovskiy. You know what? Let me go ask Derek. Maybe he knows."

"Okay, Okay. You win." he sighed. "Did you know he planned not to come back this year? Any clue as to why he changed his mind?"

Val gauged her silence and continued.

"Derek decided to do choreography only, group dances and such. Until our last group meeting. We were discussing possible partners-then your named was mentioned. It was like the world stopped. Derek got _the look_." Val gave his most dangerous smile. "Cause a sexy, desirable woman like yourself knows that look."

"Yeah, right." Amber arched an eyebrow. "You got jokes."

Val countered with a flex of his.

"Oh, is that what you think? You think he has no other agenda?"

He shook his head. "You should see how he looks at you. Trust me, he has more on his mind than winning that trophy."

Val moved closer. "Although I don't blame him. You are one hell of a distraction. There's something else."

A man could discover his undoing in those eyes of hers. Her perfume blazed into his memory. He closed his eyes for a brief second before he spoke.

"You know we were supposed to be partnered up. A few days later, I received the message there was change in the schedule. Any idea who that might have been about?"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Derek asked as he walked in.

"Remember what I said,_ malyutka_." Val whispered with a quick touch on her arm.

Amber smiled at the Russian endearment. At the last meet and greet he told her it meant _little one_.

"Well, I'd better go. Elizabeth's probably back by now." Val answered while he watched Derek intensely.

"Okay. Good luck." The seriousness of Derek's reply did not miss Amber.

Val glanced her way one last time, bowed and left.

"What was that about?" Derek asked as he turned to Amber.

Amber shrugged. "He stopped by to say hi. And to wish me luck."

Derek's lightness returned. He clapped his hands. "That was nice of him. Ready to get back to work?"

She nodded. But Val's impromptu confession rattled her. _Val was just messing with me, that's all. What me and Derek have is strictly professional…_

"You're an amazing dancer, you know that?"

He flashed his killer smile coupled with those striking hazel eyes.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

A/N - Thank you for reading. Also, if i spelled the Russian term incorrectly, please PM. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

_ I'm back... actually I saw the Thanksgiving Pic Mr. Hough posted on tumblr. I'm not sure if it was on his Instagram or his blog, but once i saw that it lead to this short one. Hear you guys loud and clear about making more longer stories and I am trying- just this one wouldn't leave me alone ! So I hope you enjoy. And if I didn't say it before: THANK YOU to everyone who read these one shots and enjoyin them. Thanks for the follows and alerts. All I wanted was to spin a good tale and I hope I accomplish that. Once again, thank you. _

Got Me Waiting

"Derek Hough, have you lost your entire rabbit ass mind?" Amber asked, looking at the photo one more time on her phone. "You mind telling me what brought about this Playgirl photo?"

_Jeesus, her man is fine. If he wanted to send her into shock…_

"You like it?" he countered. She heard the devilish tone in his voice. "You're not the only one with early morning sexy on lock, Miss Riley."

She knew by the pause he licked his lips. He made that an art form.

"So," he purred, as his smoothed out voice sliced into her thoughts. "You miss me?"

She heard the comforter ruffle in the background. How she wished she was _that_ piece of bedding right now. To be wrapped around him from head to toe. _Focus, Amber Patrice. Focus._

She attempted her best nonchalant reply. "Pfft. Hell no."

His soft laugh washed over her and fused into her veins.

"Liar. It's okay baby, because I miss you. Deny all you want-we both know."

Amber heard the ruffling again. How does he make just flipping over sound so erotic? She remembered Derek twisted up in her sheets, hurling her into one of the best mind blowing orgasms of her fucking life. Fate led them to each other; destiny marked their names across each other's hearts.

"You're thinking about us right now, aren't you?"

Amber rolled her eyes. _Damn his cocky ass. _

"No. Just going over the things I have to do today."

"I know what I have to do as soon as I get back. I can't wait to get you over me, under me-"

"Derek! Are you crazy? What if your parents hear you?"

"Hear me what? Speak the truth?"

Derek's sigh sparked Amber's smile to surface.

"Now you listen to me, Amber Patrice Riley-Hough…"

Derek heard her laugh and felt excitement flow through him. Best feeling he ever felt.

"That's right, I said it. And I don't care who hears. You are the most beautiful, intelligent woman I ever met and I'm so proud to know I am graced with your presence every single moment and hopefully for the rest of my life. If you'll have me."

He sighed. "Life's gonna pull us in different directions. As long as we remember, we're each other's foundation- we'll weather anything. Baby, I wanted to remind you of what will be waiting for you each night and every morning. All yours…with benefits."

"Amber?"

Why was she quiet?

"When will you be back?" she asked, her sexy voice swirled around him.

"Saturday morning. Why?"

"I might have some_ negotiations_ of my own we might need to discuss."

Derek shook his head. "I hope you're ready. I can drive a hard bargain if I want something."

"That's what I'm counting on. Saturday."

"Saturday." he confirmed and hung up.


End file.
